


Swan Princess and Glass Shoes

by skepticallysighing



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is unintentionally a crossdresser, Boys Kissing, Cinderella AU, Crossdressing, Eren Is a Little Shit, F/F, F/M, Horse!Jean, Male Cinderella, Masquerade, annie is a bitchass goose, bertholdt is cinderella's dead mother, but it's not fem armin becuse he's still a boy, cat!ymir, dead horse!marco, failed kissing, fairy godmother!levi, feathers - Freeform, goose!annie, he's just wearing a dress, i don't have a masquerade fetish i promise, just read the story, krista is a ray of sunshine, maybe i have a fem!armin fetish, mikasa is selfish, mouse!connie, mouse!sasha, reiner braun is a bad parent, swan dresses, well kind of because everyone thinks armin is a girl in this one, what am i even typing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticallysighing/pseuds/skepticallysighing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Cinderella Story-</p><p>Armin looked up. "Wha...?"<br/>"Remember, don't overwhelm-"<br/>"HI, ARMIN, I'M HANJI, THIS IS LEVI, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, AND I'M YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER, AND WE'RE GOING TO TAKE YOU TO THE BALL!"<br/>"EEEEEEEEEE?!?!"<br/>"YOU HAD ONE JOB, SHITTY GLASSES!"</p><p>Okei, I know cinderella aus have been done to death, but let's change it:<br/>Add a splash of crossdressing, a bunch of animals turned to main characters, the prince having a fairy godfather, and the evil stepsister fitting the shoe perfectly.</p><p>And Reiner being a bad parent because I doubt Reiner would be good at parenting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Before the ball

Reiner looked down at the letter that he had been given earlier that day. He read it through, (first from left to right, and incase he had missed something, from right to left) then he called in a very loud voice:

“ARMIN! MAKE YOUR SISTERS’ BEDS!”

“JUST A MINUTE!” Armin called back from outside, scattering feed for the geese. The pretty white goose with the ice blue eyes waddled up to him and tried to snap the feed out of his hands. He laughed and tossed it a few feet away, and she ran after it.

There was a squeaking noise and he turned to the ground to look at two small mice. One was black, the other was a reddish brown. They were always together when he saw them, always running away from his sister’s cat.

The dark brown cat, called Ymir, was perching on the fence post and glaring at Armin. The blond boy always had the impression that the cat truly hated him and wished an early death upon him. To be honest, Armin wished an early death upon Ymir too. His stepsister, Mikasa, had attempted to drown it in a toilet after it had scratched Armin’s face. Historia had been in tears and gotten Reiner to save Ymir.

Then there was the horse, Jean. Armin liked Jean a lot. The horse always nuzzled into his hand when he got a sugar cube and neighed when he spotted the blond. In honesty, the horse hadn’t been the same since the stallion, Marco, had died. He had become reserved and moody, but he always cheered up around the blond. Armin set the feed down, not noticing as the reddish brown mouse dodged into the basket of feed and began dining.

“Where are you going off to?” Historia asked.

“He’s sweeping away cobwebs,” Mikasa said nonchalantly. “Just let him get on with it.” The pretty girl with black hair never seemed to show any interest in him, but Armin knew it was for his own good, and for Historia. The blonde girl would love to help Armin clean and cook, but Reiner would never accept such a thing of his daughter. Armin was sure Mikasa cared for him, but if she did, there was no telling.

“Historia, Mikasa,” Reiner called from the top of the stairs. Both girls turned, their dresses making a swish as they turned round to face their father. Armin looked up too, listening in. “I have excellent news. The Prince is holding a ball to celebrate the winter solstice and you’ve both been invited.”

“The Prince?” Historia smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling a shade of blue lighter than both the goose’s and Armin’s.

“Prince Eren?” Mikasa asked, her interest obviously captured. (It was common knowledge in the household that Mikasa had a crush on the young prince, though she always denied it.)

“Of course, which other prince would he be talking about?” Armin smiled.

“You,” Reiner said, not looking up from the paper. “Don’t speak.”

“Sorry,” Armin murmured, looking down and tightening his grip on the broom.

“I’ll have three outfits made, my darlings,” Reiner smiled.

“Thank you, sir!” Armin beamed, bobbing on his feet. “It’s so kind of you to think of me!”

“What is he talking about?” Reiner muttered to Mikasa.

“He thinks the third outfit is for him,” Mikasa explained.

Reiner’s laugh was more like a bark.

“You are far too ambitious, Armin,” smiled Historia, trying to talk like her father and looking up to see if she had done alright. Reiner gave an approving nod.

“So I’m not to go to the ball…?” Armin asked, his face falling.

“I’m glad you understand,” Reiner said. “You would simply be an embarrassment to our family if we took you with us.”

“I...I understand,” Armin nodded, striding up the stairs and to Mikasa’s room to make the bed.

“We’ll be the prettiest girls there~!” Historia beamed.

“Now, while you’re there, you must enchant the prince,” ordered Reiner, suddenly serious again. “If one of you married him, then you could be princesses and I would be a duke, perhaps.”

“I’m not sure if that’s going to happen-” began the blonde.

“YES,” Mikasa nodded. “I WILL MARRY PRINCE EREN.”

“That’s my girl,” nodded Reiner. “And Armin?”

“Yes?” asked Armin, still fluffing a pillow as he stepped out of Mikasa’s room.

“I’ve been thinking for a few seconds, and I won’t completely disclude you. That wouldn’t be any fair.”

“...yes?”

“Since it’s nearing Christmas and as a special treat for you…”

“Yes?!”

“You may sew the dresses for them.”

“Oh.”

“Girls, tell him exactly what you want,” Reiner nodded before continuing up the stairs. “And Armin...if you can make an outfit for yourself as pretty as your sister’s outfits will be, you can go.”

“...alright.”

~~~ “Do I look pretty?” asked Mikasa, batting her eyelids and twirling around.

“I think I’m more stunning, wouldn’t you say, Armin?” Historia beamed, look down at her attire.

“Mikasa, you’re really pretty, Historia, you’re stunning,” Armin smiled at them.

Mikasa and Historia truly were a sight. Mikasa was wearing a crimson gown that fell out behind her, white spirals twisting around the bodice of the dress and spiraling down into a curtain at the waist to her feet. She was wearing red shoes that sparkled with rubies, and her black hair was pulled back with a crimson rose. There was a necklace around her neck with little red stones pricking down the chain. Historia had a dark blue dress with a sparkling light blue diamond at her collarbone. She was wearing a choker necklace made of a dark blue ribbon, and the skirt was a slate blue. There was a pale blue veil that fell in a curtain around the skirt, giving her the air of a nymph. Her hair was pulled back and pinned into place. Both wore light mascara and Mikasa wore lipstick.

Yes, Armin decided. His outfit was definitely as pretty as his sisters' outfit.

“Girls, it’s time to go!” Reiner called up. The three headed downstairs one by one. “My, Historia, you look just like an angel. Mikasa, you look simply stunning. Armin, y-” He stopped dead.

There was Armin at the top of the stairs. He wore a golden tank top with sparkled jewels pressed into it. The skirt was golden skirt fell down around him, a light green curtain around his waist. His bangs were pulled to the side with a sunflower barrette. He had a pair of shoes that he had borrowed from Mikasa and a golden necklace made a very light chain. He stumbled on the way down.

“What the hell are you wearing…?” Reiner asked in shock.

“You said if I make a dress as pretty as-”

“An outfit. AN OUTFIT. Dammit, THIS IS WHY YOU’D BE AN EMBARRASSMENT!” Reiner strode forward and shoved his shoulder, drawing a cry of pain from the boy.

“I d-don’t know how to make suits-”

“He looks like a girl!” Historia offered. “And he looks as pretty as we do!”

“Armin, where did you get these?” he asked, pointing to the jewels.

“Mikasa gave them to me!” Armin explained.

“Is that true?” asked Reiner. Mikasa began to answer, but he continued. “I think if someone were to have more jewels than you, it would damage your chances of marrying the prince.” Armin looked at Mikasa, but her expression was unreadable.

“M-Mikasa?” he asked her.

She moved forward and grabbed the collar of the dress, the part with the jewels, ripping it apart.

“MIKASA!” shrieked Historia, but Mikasa didn’t stop at the collar. She tossed aside the barrette, ripped through the gold chain, then went back to destroying the skirt. This went on for a few minutes, and Armin was frozen in confused terror the whole time. When she was done, the dress was impossible to recognise, and Mikasa’s dark trance was gone. “A...armin…” she said softly. He stared down at his dress. Could one even call it a dress anymore? “I’m sorry,” she cooed, moving forward to embrace him in an act of apology. He immediately pushed her away.

“I hate you,” he told her.

“Armin you don’t-”

“I HATE YOU!” he shouted, his voice squeaking slightly as he held back tears.

“You don’t mean that, Armin,” offered Historia. “You don’t hate h-” He was already running off, tears streaking down his cheeks as he ran out into the courtyard. “ARMIN!” Historia shouted after him. “DAD!”

“I didn’t do anything, it was all Mikasa,” Reiner responded. Mikasa said nothing.


	2. The Magic

The carriage went away and Armin was left kneeling outside in a light wind. He curled to the ground, such bright happy colours contradicting the coldness of the world. Two doves sat up in a willow tree nearby, gazing down at him. One was big and silver, the other was small and gold.

“Aw, look how sad he is!” the silver one said.

“I see him,” muttered the gold one.

“We have to take care of him, you know. You promised-”

“You promised, shitty glasses.”

“His parents are dead! The Military Police killed them and you’re not going to help me change his destiny?”

“It’s not a good idea to interfere with destiny! Remember last time with Petra?”

“God, I poison one apple and no one lets me forget.”

“It’s not just the apple, you ruin everything!”

“Not everything-”

“Remember when you got pissed that Erwin didn’t invite you to his wedding and then cursed his daughter?”

“That was once-”

“And those two kids that went to your house that you tried to cook-”

“I GET THE POINT.”

“So, if we do help him, we have to be slow. Subtle. We can’t rush him or he’ll be overwhelmed. Go slow and easy on him. Don't scare him."

"Got it!"

The two birds turned. The silver bird turned into a woman donning glasses, her brown hair pulled into a ponytail. She wore a silver gown and had a V-tiara. The smaller bird turned into a small man with narrowed eyes and dark hair. He wore a golden suit and also had a V-tiara. Their feet and seemed to disappear in the fog.

Armin looked up. "Wha...?"

"Remember, don't overwhelm-"

"HI, ARMIN, I'M HANJI, THIS IS LEVI, HE'S MY BOYFRIEND, AND I'M YOUR FAIRY GODMOTHER, AND WE'RE GOING TO TAKE YOU TO THE BALL!"

"EEEEEEEEEE?!?!"

"YOU HAD ONE JOB, SHITTY GLASSES!"

But Hanji was already grabbing onto Armin and pulling him to his feet.

"Who the hell are you?!" he exclaimed, trying to tug away.

"I'm Hanji. You want to go to the ball, right?"

"Er...yes?"

"Good, because I really want to practice transformation spells," Hanji grinned. She looked around the courtyard. "Well, the palace is in walking distance, so you need a party to walk you there."

"A-alright," Armin nodded. "But there's no one who will walk with me, I don't have human friends."

"That is the saddest thing I have ever heard," Levi muttered.

"Well...I'll get you some human friends!" Hanji smiled. She surveyed around and her eyes fell on the white goose. “Hello, girl.”

The goose let out a squawk and started running.

“GET BACK HERE!” Hanji ordered, and she ran after it.

“I must say, you are taking the concept of magic fairly well so far,” Levi told Armin.

“Well, the world is a big place, and it would be a waste of space if there was no magic,” Armin smiled in response.

“I like you. Now shut up,” Levi said, turning to the reddish brown and black mice, who had been eavesdropping. He extended his hand, and golden shimmer radiated towards the two. They slowly rose, changing in appearance ever so slightly, until there were two people standing side by side.

The girl was wearing a pretty green gown, contrasting nicely with her reddish brown hair. The boy was wearing a suit with a tie that matched her gown. They had masks, little mouse masks.

“Master Armin?” the girl asked, and her voice was more of a squeak than anything.

“Whoa, your voice sounds cool!” the boy grinned.

“Okei, while I can speak english, I just want to say thank you for the food,” the girl smiled, lunging forward and hugging the bewildered Armin. “My name’s Sasha.”

“I’m Connie,” the boy grinned, pulling Sasha off. “Sorry ‘bout that, master Armin.”

Levi turned to the cat and sent more magic spiraling. The cat jumped down and landed in the shape of a human.

“EE?!” Ymir exclaimed in alarm, looking down at her emerald green gown, a brown cat mask obscuring her features.

“I hope you don’t mind, I need you to be there to distract Historia, we’ll use Jean to distract Mikasa. It’s a masquerade ball, so it shouldn’t be a big problem.”

“HEY, ARMIN, YOUR GOOSE HAS A THING FOR YOU!” Hanji exclaimed, returning with a pretty blonde girl with ice blue eyes. She was stumbling along with a lilac dress on her small form, a swan mask on her face.

“I do not,” the girl growled. “Let go of me!”

Hanji pushed the girl forward, and she stumbled into Armin, knocking them both to the ground. The girl rolled off, blushing furiously, offering a hand to him.

“My name’s Annie,” she muttered.

“You’re r-really pretty!” he squeaked.

“Okei, you two can make out later,” smirked Hanji. “Stop horsing around.”

“Speaking of which,” Levi said, turning to Jean and sending another shower of gold at the horse. The horse reared up and shifted into a stand, a gentleman in a dark brown suit, horse ears perched in his pale hair.

“Whoa, what’s happening?” Jean asked, shifting his weight and regaining balance.

“You five are going to accompany Armin to the ball,” beamed Hanji. “Armin, Annie’s going to be your date.”

“Alright,” blushed Armin, looking down at the goose girl who now stood beside him, a tiny smile on her face.

“Sasha and Connie, you’re going to be a couple too,” Hanji told them.

“Will there be food there?” Sasha asked with big eyes.

“Probab-”

“CONNIE, C’MON!!!” Sasha shrieked, and they were already streaking off.

“Can I be your princess for the day?” mumbled Annie, reaching for his hand.

“Of course you can,” Armin smiled, slightly creeped out that he was having his first date with the goose he fed every morning. Was that amazing or was it creepy? Or was it kind of sad?

“You can not wear that!” Hanji exclaimed. Armin looked down at the dress- well, more of a smock- and then back up. “Don’t worry, I’ve got this,” she smiled, sending a shower of silver down on him. He closed his eyes, sneezing slightly from the magic. When he opened his eyes, he looked down.

“O...oh...OH!!”

He was wearing a pale grey gown with no straps or sleeves, but a black ribbon around the top. The same style of ribbon was tied around his throat, like Historia’s dress. The gown curtained out to reveal a white skirt beneath, and there was a white cape draped lightly around his shoulders. He reached up to his head and found his hair had been cleaned and straightened. There were pale grey arm warmers that started at his elbows and ended in a point at his middle fingers. There was a mask over his face, and he pulled it off to see it was in the shape of a swan. The head was in the middle, and the eye holes were in the wings that spread up, just like Annie’s. He took one step forward and stumbled.

“I hope you don’t mind, I swapped your shoes,” Hanji beamed. Armin pulled his skirt up and poked his foot out. There were high heeled shoes made of glass on his feet.

“I can’t walk in high heels,” he said with a slight whimper.

“Well, as the Romans said, ‘sucks to be you’,” Hanji huffed.

“The Romans didn’t ever say anything remotely like that,” Levi frowned.

“It’s alright, Princess Armin, I’ve got you,” Jean grinned, and without warning he picked up the blond boy. Armin made a light shriek noise but calmed himself down and tried to steady his blush.

“I’m not a princess,” Armin offered in retort.

“Tonight you’re our princess, master,” Connie smiled, looking back.

“Off you go then!” Hanji smiled, watching as they walked away. What a sight.

A reddish brown haired girl in sparkling green, a handsome boy holding her hand as they skipped. A tall boy in a brown suit carrying a blond girl in his arms, a small blonde girl with lilac trailing behind her close behind. A girl in emerald walking far away from the group, but in the same direction.

“Hanji,” Levi said, resting a hand on her shoulder. “They’ll be okei.”

“You think so?” the girl asked, smiling nervously.

“Armin Arlert, his fate is written in destiny. What can possibly go wrong?”

Then there were two birds, gold and silver, flying into the night.

“Everything. Everything could go wrong.”


	3. The Masquerade

“Oh, look at her,” Erwin said casually, pointing to a blonde girl wearing dark blue. “She looks nice.”

“She looks boring,” Eren groaned, sitting in his throne.

“Eren, I want you to choose someone to marry,” Erwin frowned. “The kingdom needs a queen and everyone in the kingdom is here.”

“If there’s anything interesting that happens, I’ll be there,” Eren replied curtly, tilting his raven mask down to hide his features.

“Eren.”

“Ignoring you~”

“Eren, there’s a girl in front of you.”

Eren snapped up, straightening his mask to see a pretty black haired girl kneeling before his throne. She was wearing crimson, giving her the impression of a rose. He was slightly smitten by her and rose to his feet.

“H-hi,” he smiled. “I’m Eren.”

“My name is Mikasa,” she said, curtseying.

“May I dance with you?” he asked, extending a hand.

“Of course, my prince,” she beamed, taking it. They moved to the dance floor. The song was slow and sweet, and Eren noted how graceful and how perfect the girl was. It was impossible to tell from watching, but Mikasa was actually leading the direction of their feet.

“It’s a very nice party,” she complimented. “Thank you for inviting me.”

“Well, it’s been kind of boring until you showed up,” he offered. To be honest, he was still slightly bored. If only something interesting would hap-

There were numerous noises all at once from the stairwell. A cry of pain, a shout of surprise, a shriek that sounded like a squawk, a hiss, and two squeaks in sync.

That sounded interesting.

“Excuse me, Mikasa,” Eren said, leaving the dance and going to the stairwell.

Oh wow.

There were…(he counted) six people sprawled on the staircase. The tall boy was already on his feet, helping a pretty blond girl to his feet. She wore a pale gray and white gown with a mask, giving her the impression of a swan. If he had been stricken by Mikasa...he was star stricken by this girl.

“Princess, are you alright?” the boy asked the girl. Princess?

“I’m fine, Jean,” the swan princess whimpered as the boy stood her up. “It’s just these damn shoes.”

“I suggested you take them off,” a girl in emerald green smirked, standing up.

“I can’t go barefoot-”

“Miss, did you injure yourself?” Eren asked, stepping to be level to the swan and setting a hand on her wrist. She pulled her hand away.

“I’m fine, like I told him!” the swan princess snapped, straightening her mask out. “I’m just not used to heels.”

“Hm? All girls in the kingdom where high heels,” Eren replied, surprised by her behaviour.

The swan princess smiled a little, tilting her head. She seemed to be shimmering, or was it just the light? “Maybe I’m not ‘all girls in the kingdom’,” she chirped. She rose to her feet and seemed on the verge of stumbling back until Eren rested his hands on her waist. She blushed lightly beneath her mask.

“Who are you?” demanded another blonde girl, wearing a matching swan mask and a lilac dress.

“Oh, please, you don’t know who I am?” smirked Eren.

“He’s a raven, look at his costume,” offered a boy, helping a reddish-brown haired girl up. “You okei, Sash?”

“Yeah, c’mon, I think there’s food this way!” the reddish-brown haired girl exclaimed, pulling him along.

“What’s going on?” asked the blonde girl Erwin had pointed out. The girl dressed in emerald caught the girl in her arms, turning her chin up.

“May I have a dance with you, princess?” she asked, staring directly down at her.

“Aa...mm...yes…” the blonde gasped, letting herself be led off.

“Eren, we haven’t finished the dance!” exclaimed Mikasa, moving the grab his arm.

“Armin, we have to dance now,” the lilac dressed girl muttered, tugging on the swan princess’ skirt to get her attention.

“May I dance with you, princess?” Eren chirped to her.

“Armin...wait, Armin?” Mikasa asked, her expression turning to shock.

“Here we go,” Jean sighed, picking up Mikasa. “Hello, I’m Jean, what’s your name?”

“Put. Me. DOWN.”

In a blink of an eye they were gone, and Eren was left with the swan princess and the lilac girl.

“Miss, may I please borrow your friend?” Eren asked, not breaking eye contact.

There was a sort of muttering noise from the lilac dressed girl. She leaned in and muttered to Armin:

“Don’t dance for too long, don’t get drunk, don’t wear those shoes or you’ll fall over, and don’t let him touch you anywhere,” before she pushed past him and stormed away. Eren looked over his shoulder at her before turning back.

The swan princess looked up at him shyly. “Who are you?”

“My name is Eren,” the raven prince bowed. The princess’ eyes widened and she dropped to a bow.

“I’m so sorry, your majesty! Shit, I mean shoot, I’ve been so rude to you...I’m embarrassing myself,” she whimpered, her voice suddenly very pathetic.

“Oh, dammit, you’re just like the rest of the girls here!” he exclaimed in exasperation, frowning down at Armin.

“You’ll find he’s not like the girls here because he’s not a girl,” the boy with the mouse mask said as he walked by with the girl in the mouse mask.

~~~

Armin wasn’t sure whether he was confused, alarmed, or humoured by Eren’s expression.

“Yo...you’re...you’re a b-boy…?”

“Yes, your highness, I am a boy,” smirked Armin.

“B-but you’re wearing a dress!!!” Eren exclaimed.

“You’re cute when you blush,” Armin said nonchalantly, rising back up. It was kind of funny to watch as he turned redder.

“Why are you wearing a dress?” Eren asked, calming himself.

“Why not, it’s such a pretty dress,” smiled Armin, swishing it lightly. “Hanji gave it to me.”

“Who’s Hanji?”

“NOTHING. I SAID NOTHING!” Armin moved to step back, falling over.

“You should really take these off before you permanently hurt yourself,” Eren muttered, leaning down and pulling the glass shoes off.

“I like them,” Armin pouted. “They feel like octopuses hugging my feet.”

“I’m sorry, what was that?”

“They’re tight but they’re still comfy.

“So…” Eren asked, leading him out to the crowded dance floor. “Waltz or foxtrot?”

“Oh, no thanks, I’m not hungry.”

Eren laughed and Armin ducked his head down in embarrassment.

“Do you know how to dance?”

“No. Well, I dance with my friends sometimes.”

“Tell me about your friends.”

“Well, there’s two mice named Connie and Sasha that I hold in my hands. I can twirl around with them. Oh, and there’s the goose named Annie, she kneels when I bow and we kind of move around each other in circles. Does that count?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

“So you can’t dance?”

“No, I can’t, sorry.”

“Good,” Eren grinned, and he wrapped a hand around the other boy’s waist. Armin looked around as Eren led him away from the crowd of people dancing. He opened a door and pulled him up a flight of stairs and into a room.

“Wh-what’s this?” Armin asked, looking around.

“This,” Eren smiled, setting the glass shoes on his table counter. “Is my room.”

“This is bigger than my living room, kitchen, and room combined,” Armin gawked, spinning slightly to take it all in. Eren watched him with an amused expression.

“Here I was thinking you were a princess.”

“Oh, definitely not!” Armin laughed. “If I tell you something, will you not judge me?”

“Of course not,” Eren said, sitting on the edge of his bed. Armin sat next to him.

“I’m not royalty. I’m a servant who snuck out to come here with my friends.”

“...your friends the mice and the goose?”

“And the horse. I also brought the cat, but it didn’t really want to. Hanji changed them all into humans.”

“Who is this Hanji?”

“She’s my fairy godmother.”

“You have a godparent?”

“You said you weren’t going to judge!”

“I’m not judging!”

“You so are! Don’t you believe in magic?”

“The world is a big place, and it would be a waste of space if there was no magic.”

Armin smiled lightly. Eren turned away from him with a slight blush, and pulled his mask off. Armin looked at him, blushing at how piercing his green eyes were.

“I think there’s more to you than there seems~”

“D-do you?”

“Will you take your mask off for me, Swan Princess?”

Armin shook his head. “I can’t, Eren.”

“Why not?”

“I’m not supposed to be here. My stepsisters and stepdad’s here. They’d recognise me”

“Real sticklers, are they?”

“Well, one sister’s really nice, and the other one viciously wants to marry you. She’s alright around me though.”

“You know, if your life sucks so much there, you should just move into the palace.”

Armin laughed.

“You have really pretty eyes, you know that, right?” Eren asked, leaning towards him. Armin looked down at his lips and shivered slightly.

“I-it’s going to take more than that to charm me, prince,” Armin stuttered out, his cheeks turning pink.

“Is it~?” Eren asked, gently cupping his cheeks. Armin closed his eyes, aware of the hot breath on his face.

“SO HOW’S IT GOING!?”

“Hanji, we’re interrupting them!”

Eren and Armin jumped apart, spinning to see the two people in the room.

“That’s Hanji,” smiled Armin, standing up.

“LEVI?!” exclaimed Eren in shock. “WHAT THE HELL?!”

“I’m sorry, Eren,” Levi growled, crossing his arms. “I wanted to leave you two be, but she just had to see if you two were getting on alright.”

“We’re getting on fine, thank you very much,” Eren growled, taking a protective step in front of Armin.

“But you have the cutest nicknames for each other!” Hanji whined. “The Swan Princess? The Raven Prince? I mean, why don’t you just kiss already?”

Words can not describe the shade of red that decorated Armin and Eren’s faces.

“Wh-why is Levi here?” Armin asked.

“You know him?” Eren asked in surprise. “He’s my fairy godfather.”

“You’re joking!” Armin exclaimed, moving so he stood beside Eren. “What are the chances that the two people with fairy godparents meet?”

“Everyone has fairy godparents, you have the only fairy godmother who likes to interfere with regular life and ship people,” Levi growled.

“...ship people?” Eren asked in confusion.

“How could you not?!” Hanji whined. “A country bumpkin and a handsome prince to meet and get married.”

“Wait, what about marriage?!” Armin yelped.

“Hanji, we’re leaving,” Levi ordered, taking Hanji’s arm and turning.

“Good luck!” Hanji winked, as they turned into birds and flew off. “And by the way, the magic wears off when you leave the castle.”

There was an awkward silence.

“Defiantly more than there seems.”

~~~

“Reiner.”

Mikasa tapped her father’s shoulder. She had finally gotten rid of the stupid boy who had introduced himself as Jean. It had taken her the best of an hour, and it was nearly twelve o’clock but she had made it.

“What is it, Mikasa?” Reiner asked. “Where did Eren go?”

“Armin is here,” Mikasa explained. “I don’t know how, but he has this swan dress. He’s the girl who tripped down the stairs and Eren’s with him. Dad, he’s going to seduce Eren into marrying him instead of me!”

“WHAT?!” Reiner exclaimed. “Where’s Historia?!”

“She’s over there,” nodded Mikasa. Historia was sipping grape juice with another girl wearing emerald green. They were both laughing and leaning on each other. It probably wasn’t grape juice, but Historia didn’t know that.

“Let’s get Armin and go. Which way did he head?”

“I think he head this way,” Mikasa said, going off to a set of doors. Annie raised an eyebrow. She had heard what they said.

~~~

“So, where do you live?” Eren asked, smiling at the blond boy.

“Well, I l-”

The door flew open. Annie, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, and Jean were in the doorway.

“Who are…?” Eren asked.

“Master, Mikasa and Reiner are looking for you. Mikasa told him you’re here and they’re coming to get you now.”

“Mikasa? I met someone named Mikasa tonight,” Eren said softly.

“Yeah, it’s a common name,” muttered Armin. “Anyway, Eren, these are my friends.”

“...the barnyard animals?” Eren asked.

“These are the mice Sasha and Connie,” Armin pointed out. “This is the goose Annie, this is the horse Jean, this is the cat Ymir.”

“Did Hanji change them?”

“Psh, yeah. I have to go now, Eren.”

Armin rushed forward and pressed a kiss to the other’s lips. Eren was frozen for a minute, then kissed back. They pulled back slightly, eyes closed and foreheads slightly touching.

“That was my first kiss,” Armin whispered.

“You are by far the most interesting and fascinating thing that’s happened at this party,” he whispered back. “Let me walk you home.”

“I’ve got to go, Eren, I’m so sorry!” exclaimed Armin, turning around and leaving the room. The crowd of people trailed behind him. Eren was frozen for a moment, unsure what to do. Then he ran after Armin.

“WAIT! COME BACK!” Eren exclaimed, running after them to find that there was no trace of them. “I don’t even know your name!”

Then there were twelve dongs, signalling as the clock struck twelve.

~~~

“He’s not here, Mikasa,” grumbled Reiner angrily. “You just let your jealousy get the better of you!”

“I...I was so sure I saw him,” Mikasa said softly to herself.

“Ymir?!” Historia was crying out. “Ymir, where are you?!”

~~~

Needless to say, the night went on. Historia and Mikasa were rather put out and refused to dance anymore. Eren sent their best soldiers out to look for the swan princess.

“Hannes, did you find him?” Eren asked, standing when the soldier returned.

“No, sir,” Hannes apologised.

Eren looked around sadly, then he spotted the glass shoes. He moved to them slowly and picked them up, examining them.

“I’ll find you, my swan princess, I promise,” he whispered.

~~~

What a sight.

A big brown horse was trotting down the road, a blond boy in a goldish smock and no shoes on his feet sitting on the horse’s back. The boy was holding a goose protectively in his arms. There were two mice perched on each of his shoulders. There was a cat sitting on the horse’s neck, clinging onto the bridle as not to hurt the horse.

There were two doves, gold and silver, flying above them.

Armin dismounted the horse and gently set the goose down. The white goose with the icy blue eyes walked with him to her fenced in area. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. The goose seemed to bow in a curtsey, and he bowed back. The cat perched on a fence post, glaring at the blond boy. Armin approached the cat and extended his hand. The cat stared angrily for a little longer, then he leaned forward and nuzzled into the hand, earning a chuckle from the boy. The boy turned and put the horse back in his stable, promising sugar cubes in the morning.

The two mice, much fatter than they had been before the ball, stayed with Armin on his shoulders. He went up to his room, or rather, the attic that happened to have a bed. The mice curled up on the windowsill in the handkerchief-bed Armin had made.

As for Armin, he stripped out of the gold smock and pulled on a white shirt and brown breeches. He made his way downstairs and started to hang up tinsel.

“God bless ye merry gentlemen, good tidings of the saints,” he sang softly. He could hear the sound of the carriage on the cobble, nearing him.

“Remember that our saviour was born upon this day.”

They were getting out of the carriage.

“To save us all from a dark power when the world went astray.”

The door opened.

“Good tidings of comfort and joy…”

“How did you do it?!” Mikasa demanded, her eyes ablaze. She stormed to him and grabbed his collar, slamming him against the wall, eliciting a yelp from him. “HOW?!”

“W-well, I find that if you put the tinsel in small clumps it makes it look better, I can show you if you wa-”

“Cut the crap!” she hissed, releasing him. “I know it was you! Where did you get the dress?!”

“That dress was my mother’s, remember? You gave me the jewels for it.”

“The swan dress! Not the stupid sunflower dress!”

“The...swan dress?” he asked, feigning confusion well.

“Mikasa, leave it,” Reiner snapped, looking very put out.

“Armin, it was so much fun!” Historia exclaimed, running forward and embracing him tightly. “I met this really nice girl and danced with her all night!”

“What did you do while we were gone?” Reiner asked with fake casualness.

“Well...I played with the goose, I fed the mice, I rode Jean a little, and I developed a better friendship with Ymir. There was also a raven who danced with me. He was such a gentleman.”

Reiner shook his head, muttering something about him being an embarrassment. Historia was still humming as she made her way up the stairs to her room. Mikasa stared coldly at Armin, narrowing her eyes.

“I know it was you,” she growled.

“But they don’t know~” he responded calmly.

“Then you admit it?”

“Admit what?”


	4. The Decree

It was decreed a few days later:

“PRINCE EREN IS SEEKING THE MYSTERIOUS SWAN PRINCESS FROM THE BALL. ALL GIRLS AND BOYS IN THE KINGDOM WILL BE REQUIRED TO TRY ON THE SHOES THAT THE SWAN PRINCESS WORE TO THE BALL.”

“Oh, this is so exciting!” giggled Historia.

“Now, my girls, you must make sure that your feet will fit in the shoes,” Reiner told them. “Here. In case you need it.”

“Why would you need this?” Mikasa asked, looking down at the knife he had given her.

“Cut off whatever you don’t think will fit. The heel, the toe, I don’t care.”

Historia dropped the knife she had been given, instead backing up. “I don’t want to marry the prince!”

“What. Did. You. Say?” Reiner growled.

“I want to marry the girl I met at the ball,” Historia said proudly. “She is the finest girl I have ever met and she treats me like I’m worth something. Like I have emotions. Like I’m not some delicate piece of china. No one else treats me like that!”

“Mikasa, you will try it on, will you not?” snapped Reiner.

“I will,” she said, stabbing the knife into the wall. “But not by cheating. I don’t cheat.”

~~~

“What are you up to?” Mikasa asked, striding over to Armin. The blond boy turned to look at her, his blond hair pulled back with the sunflower clip.

“Taking care of the animals,” Armin chirped. He turned to her as she kneeled beside him.

“Hm. Why would do you spend so much time with them? They’re just animals.”

“No...they’re really not,” he replied, reaching out for the goose. “This is Annie. I don’t think she likes you.”

“She’s pretty,” Mikasa said softly.

“Look at Jean,” Armin replied, striding up to the stallion and pressing a light kiss to his forehead. “He has a thing for you.”

“That’s ridiculous, horses can’t have a thing for you,” Mikasa smirked. She stepped towards him but retreated when he nickered. “See? He doesn’t like me.”

“No, that’s a good sign, Kas,” he smirked. “Don’t you love her, Jean?”

The horse’s head bobbed.

“Here, feed him one,” he said, handing her a sugar cube. Mikasa held her palm flat and extended it to the horse. He nuzzled into her hand and lapped it up quickly, earning a surprised noise from Mikasa.

“He’s not that bad,” she said softly, stroking his muzzle softly. “I thought he started hating everyone after Marco died.”

“Well...sometimes in life you meet someone who’s been through a lot. Someone who hasn’t been treated fairly and who has been hurt, yet they haven’t broken. They’ve stayed strong. All they want is one chance...a chance for something else.”

She watched him as he moved to gather the feed for the geese.

“Armin?”

“Yes, Kas?”

“If...if I hurt someone and they haven’t broken, can I make things up to them?”

~~~

Dok dok

“Hello, I’m a m-messenger of the prince’s, and I-” said the boy at the door, holding two glass shoes in his hands. His hat was turned down to hide his features.

“Yes, yes, one of my daughters will fit the shoe perfectly,” beamed Reiner uncharacteristically. “Please, come in.”

The boy came in, keeping his hat down and looking out shyly at the two girls. Historia was sitting in one chair, her legs crossed, her eyes red from crying. Mikasa was sitting, staring at him without any emotion.

“Um...would you like to go first?” the messenger asked, kneeling before Historia. She held her foot out and he slipped the shoe on. It was much too loose.

“It’s not me,” she said softly.

“Come again?”

“IT’S NOT ME! THANK GOD, IT’S NOT ME!” she shrieked, smiling and withdrawing. “THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!”

“I honestly did not expect that reaction,” the messenger said.

In Historia’s happy rush to take off the shoe, she grabbed it much too tightly.

It shattered in her hand, glass shards cutting through her flesh.

“TORI!” Armin exclaimed in alarm. He rushed out and immediately grabbed her hand. The girl was shivering, confusion and pain scrawled in her expression.

“How did th-that happen?” she gasped, letting go and watching as blood beaded up and the transparent slivers hit the ground.

“You need to keep your head together, there’s only one shoe left now. You just destroyed a shoe made of glass,” Armin clucked, pulling her into a gentle hug.

She hugged back, the pain kicking in. “I-it hurts…” she whimpered.

“I know it does, kitten,” he sighed softly. “Here, lets clean you up.”

He led her out of the room, a small ring of glass in the middle of the floor.

“S-so shall we try the other shoe on you, madam?” asked the messenger.

“Yes, please,” Mikasa nodded. She extended her foot gracefully out to him, and he took her ankle, sliding it into the shoe.

A perfect fit.


	5. Finale

Reiner smiled. “Well…that’s it then. Mikasa shall go to the palace and wed the prince.”

Mikasa was smiling. Her hair and her smile radiated some happiness they had never before seen.

“Now, if you’ll just take a few steps,” the messenger nodded.

Mikasa glided forward gracefully, her skirt floating behind her, walking effortlessly through the hall and then walking back.

“You’re not the swan princess,” the messenger said.

“Wh...wha?” Mikasa asked in surprise.

“Most people have the foot size ‘9.5’, but there’s something special about the swan princess. I’m sorry, but you aren't the princess. I just want to try it on that boy and then I can be on my way."

What if Mikasa crushed the glass shoe? Then the swan princess would never be found. Mikasa could keep living as a fine lady and Armin would always be her scullery maid. Armin wouldn't be able to try it on if the shoe was broken.

But breaking the shoe would mean breaking Armin.

She slipped the shoe off and handed it to him, then calling: "Armin! He wants to try the shoe on you!"

"WHAT?!" Armin asked, climbing back downstairs. "Why?!"

"Take a chance for something else," she said softly. They looked at each other and smiled. This was her redemption.

Armin extended his foot and the shoe was slipped on. Another perfect fit.

"Take a step, please," said the messenger.

Armin stepped forward and immediately fell over. "AA~!" The messenger caught him and pulled him back into a stand.

"How do they feel?"

"L-like octopi hugging my feet."

"My swan princess," the messenger said, taking his cap off. Everyone gasped slightly as. Eren bowed before the maid.

"S-so, if you want to live in the palace and go out for ice cream some time, that would be nice?"

“Eren..." Armin murmured softly. "I'll go with you, but I have some requests."

"Anything."

"I want to bring Mikasa and Historia with me, and Jean. And Annie and Connie and Ymir and Sasha."

Eren laughed and pressed a kiss to the blond boy's lips. "What is your name?"

"Armin Arlert."

"Will you be my princess, Armin?"

"If you'll be my prince, Eren."

They kissed again.

"AWWWWW IT'S CANON!" exclaimed a silver dove.

"I think we need just a bit more magic," a gold dove tched, and silvery golden magic fell down on the house.

"Oh!" Mikasa gasped, looking down as a tropical dress resembling a macaw fell on her form.

"Armin..." gasped Eren, staring at the silvery swan dress, more beautiful than the previous one. "You're beautiful."

"Good luck, Armin," Mikasa smiled.

"Thank you," Armin smiled, reaching out to hold the other's hand.

The animals had changed.

"Will he be alright?" Annie asked, straightening her goose dress.

"Of course he'll be," Connie smiled, and arm wrapped around Sasha's waist.

"Master Armin will manage without us," Jean smiled, pulling off his bridle.

Historia yelped as her cut hand healed, and a peacock dress fell on her figure. "H-how...?"

"Magic," Ymir smiled. "It's me, your cat."

"Y-Ymir?" Historia asked. "But...magic is real?"

Ymir kissed the younger girl lovingly.

"The world is a big place and it'd be a waste of space without magic."

 

 


	6. Finale

Reiner smiled. “Well…that’s it then. Mikasa shall go to the palace and wed the prince.”

Mikasa was smiling. Her hair and her smile radiated some happiness they had never before seen.

“Now, if you’ll just take a few steps,” the messenger nodded.

Mikasa glided forward gracefully, her skirt floating behind her, walking effortlessly through the hall and then walking back.

“You’re not the swan princess,” the messenger said.

“Wh...wha?” Mikasa asked in surprise.

“Most people have the foot size ‘9.5’, but there’s something special about the swan princess. I’m sorry, but you aren't the princess. I just want to try it on that boy and then I can be on my way."

What if Mikasa crushed the glass shoe? Then the swan princess would never be found. Mikasa could keep living as a fine lady and Armin would always be her scullery maid. Armin wouldn't be able to try it on if the shoe was broken.

But breaking the shoe would mean breaking Armin.

She slipped the shoe off and handed it to him, then calling: "Armin! He wants to try the shoe on you!"

"WHAT?!" Armin asked, climbing back downstairs. "Why?!"

"Take a chance for something else," she said softly. They looked at each other and smiled. This was her redemption.

Armin extended his foot and the shoe was slipped on. Another perfect fit.

"Take a step, please," said the messenger.

Armin stepped forward and immediately fell over. "AA~!" The messenger caught him and pulled him back into a stand.

"How do they feel?"

"L-like octopi hugging my feet."

"My swan princess," the messenger said, taking his cap off. Everyone gasped slightly as. Eren bowed before the maid.

"S-so, if you want to live in the palace and go out for ice cream some time, that would be nice?"

“Eren..." Armin murmured softly. "I'll go with you, but I have some requests."

"Anything."

"I want to bring Mikasa and Historia with me, and Jean. And Annie and Connie and Ymir and Sasha."

Eren laughed and pressed a kiss to the blond boy's lips. "What is your name?"

"Armin Arlert."

"Will you be my princess, Armin?"

"If you'll be my prince, Eren."

They kissed again.

"AWWWWW IT'S CANON!" exclaimed a silver dove.

"I think we need just a bit more magic," a gold dove tched, and silvery golden magic fell down on the house.

"Oh!" Mikasa gasped, looking down as a tropical dress resembling a macaw fell on her form.

"Armin..." gasped Eren, staring at the silvery swan dress, more beautiful than the previous one. "You're beautiful."

"Good luck, Armin," Mikasa smiled.

"Thank you," Armin smiled, reaching out to hold the other's hand.

The animals had changed.

"Will he be alright?" Annie asked, straightening her goose dress.

"Of course he'll be," Connie smiled, and arm wrapped around Sasha's waist.

"Master Armin will manage without us," Jean smiled, pulling off his bridle.

Historia yelped as her cut hand healed, and a peacock dress fell on her figure. "H-how...?"

"Magic," Ymir smiled. "It's me, your cat."

"Y-Ymir?" Historia asked. "But...magic is real?"

Ymir kissed the younger girl lovingly.

"The world is a big place and it'd be a waste of space without magic."

 

 


End file.
